


Dragon's Back

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer, The Slayer Chronicles - Zac Brewer
Genre: Dragon rider! Joss, Dragon rider! Vlad, Dragon! Dorian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Vlad and Joss are making out on Dorian's back, again.





	Dragon's Back

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm probably not going to do any more in this particular universe, but I do have a lot of Dragon AU ideas. So if you like the AU idea, let me know and I'll do some more of those.

Vlad knew if he rolled over, he would see the faint firelight of the towns below, but it was more exhilarating to star at the infinite speckling of stars above him, to feel the cool air on his bare skin, and best of all to see Joss framed by it all as he tilted his head up. The image was worth not having Joss back on him, for the moment anyways.

                Joss tucked his shirt in the sidesaddle bag before gently capturing Vlad’s lips. Underneath them, the dragon let out a rumbling growl and snapped, “Do you always have to use this time to make out on my back? I’m not your bed.”

                “Jealous Dorian?” Joss teased.

                Vlad laughed at the same time Dorian grumbled in audibly beneath them. He arched his back up into Joss in a silent plead for him to go back to making out with him. Joss obliged, kissing him deeply as his hand went down to Vlad’s pants.

                Dorian groaned. “I should’ve let Sirius take one of you. Two riders aren’t worth the trouble.”

                They happily ignored him. They still had a good half hour to enjoy themselves.


End file.
